


Softness

by loveydoveyecstasy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveyecstasy/pseuds/loveydoveyecstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is soft where Erik is hard. Erik spends a night worshiping Charles's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softness

**Author's Note:**

> So, usual disclaimer, in that I don't own these characters, and I make no profit from this.
> 
> Written thanks to a discussion between my darling mutant husband and myself about Charles being squishy and flabby. So here you have it.

Charles is soft where Erik is hard.

 

It’s the thing he notices most as he undresses Charles, uncovering inch by inch of his smooth, pale skin. When his palm skims over the smaller man’s stomach, he’s pleased to note it is soft, a layer of flab covering the hint of muscles beginning to form beneath it. Charles is nowhere near defined, like Erik is, and Erik finds himself somehow relieved by this.

 

His hands travel down Charles’ shoulders, arms, to his hands, each limb soft beneath his hands, only the barest hint of muscle lying beneath the skin. His hands rest on Charles’ hips, narrow and malleable beneath his fingers.

 

Erik spends the rest of the night exploring Charles’ body, gently pinching, kneading, kissing and nipping at the soft flesh of the smaller man, loving the way it feels. He nuzzles against the small love handles beginning to form, causing Charles to flush a light shade of pink, and attempt to push him away. Erik refused to be budged, however, and stays where he is, pressing soft kisses and gentle touches to the flesh. Finally, Charles settles down with a chuckle, resigned to letting Erik continue in his bizarre worshiping of his body.

 

Charles is all rounded angles and gently sloping lines, where Erik’s all sharp points and hard lines. His body is toned from years of training, hardening, years of scars covering his body. He almost heaves a sigh of relief when Charles is naked before him, and not a single mark mars his milky white skin. He lets his fingers wander over that skin, his lips following suit.

 

To his credit, Charles stops squirming after the first few seconds, instead choosing to lie still and watch as Erik maps out his body, almost as if he’s determined to memorize every last detail, until finally, finally, his hands begin exploring in earnest, and their bodies are pressing together, tall, lean, and hard hovering over small, soft, and round. Even Charles’ moans are soft, quiet, one of the most beautiful sounds Erik’s heard.

 

Afterwards, when they’re lying together, Erik curled protectively (and a tad possessively) around Charles, he’ll reflect on their differences once again, his fingers carding through Charles’ soft hair that tickles his lips as they relax into the sheets. Charles is nothing like Erik, who’s scarred and hard, beaten down over the years. Charles is kind, forgiving, when Erik is quick to anger and seeks out revenge. He’s warm and open, while Erik is cold and closed off, pushing everyone away because he’s strong enough on his own.

 

Charles is everything Erik is not. And for that, Erik is grateful.


End file.
